User talk:Chloe Hyuuga
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thalia Shizuka page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Riyu-Hime (talk) 05:59, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the wiki. I'm Aya, one of the admins here. I always like to see (and greet) new editors on here. : D If you need any help or have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page! Have fun editing! : ) Sure! I'll do the commenting here (a lot easier to keep it in check)! For the actual group page, I don't see anything wrong with it content wise, it's a pretty cool idea, but you might want to have an underdog, a lot of idol groups these days have some form of underdog, who end up coming out pretty impressive (for example, Michishige Sayumi couldn't sing or dance well in 2003. By the time she graduated she could sing better, dance well, and led Morning Musume for two years) in a few years. Technical parts of the page can be improved. Try adding a member section to the page (take a look at this page for an example), also you can give the members colors (personal preference, this page explains how it works). Also, if there isn't a title for the single yet, you can use TBA. ^^ Now, onto member pages, content wise, they're good. For the profile info, you can use bullet points. Also, when you were linking the "looks up to" don't link to this wiki ^^;. We have none of those pages here. You'll need to link to the sister wiki, or don't use links at all. To link over try this ([ Riho|Sayashi Riho ], take out the spaces and it will look like this Sayashi Riho). Oh! There's also a template that will automatically update birthdays ({ {birthday|1999|01|03} } will look like ). I believe that's it, sorry for not putting it on the comment sections of the pages (and the length of this). I hope this helps you some. It's nice seeing new editors that have been active for more than a week. We only got three active editors on here now, so it's always nice to see somebody new! : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:12, January 2, 2015 (UTC) About the US choreographer, it seems like a good idea. There's nothing wrong with it. Now the single, if it's indies, it only has ONE song and the instrumental to go with it. Also, Tsunku isn't really producing stuff for any H!P group at the moment, so you might want to change the info a bit. That's really it. Hope that helps, and please don't be afraid to reply back. I'm not that scary, right? ^^; Bye~ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:17, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I felt the same way when I first joined. The best advice I can give you is talk to other editors. All the active editors we have are really nice, and we don't bite! Trust me, the more you talk and reply back to things. That's also why I like to post welcome messages on the new editors when they join (the first one is from a wiki bot ^^;), sometimes it helps make new editors feel welcomed. : ) And I'm rambling now, aren't I? ^^; I hope you enjoy editing here! It's always nice to see new editors on the wiki. Also, if you ever want to talk or need help, drop a message on my user page. : D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:33, February 10, 2015 (UTC) We all have our lives. I'm busy with school right now, so I'm not as active as I used to be. After a discussion with the other admins, the best idea was to take over some of the pages for the time being. We have deleted some pages that haven't been edited for about a year or two. : S But we try to keep the pages updated, but we're a big wiki in terms of content, member wise, there's only four or five of us, so we sometimes can't keep up with everything. : S You like history (looking at your profile)? I'm most interested in European history and it's actually what I plan on majoring (well, History in general) in college. I'm also into the Hapsburg Dynasty. : P It's nice to see you back here too. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 18:52, August 26, 2016 (UTC) The Habsburg Dynasty did take place in the Holy Roman Empire up until the 1600s', which became Austria-Hungary (up until 1918). I believe that's when it was the House of Habsburg-Lorraine, and it lost it's rule after WWI with the Allies' victory (though, technically speaking, the whole war started due to the Habsburgs). Last year I got to see an art exhibit all about the Habsurg Dynasty, and that's how I got interested in the time period. To be honest, I haven't done much research into Russian royalty, with the only person I really know about being Anatasia Nikolaevna (part of the House Romanov, right?). I am interested in learning more about them though. ^^ I really like European history due to it's vastness. There's so many different things to learn about (lol, I'm too excited about this). But I never find people interested in history: only my mother is into it, everybody else thinks I'm pretty weird for liking it. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:18, August 28, 2016 (UTC)